


A Misletoe Mishap

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione returns to England for Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	A Misletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019! Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over for me! This was written for the lovely starrnobella. I hope you love this! xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Person A has just been through a terrible break up and has found themselves alone during the holiday season. They end up going back to their hometown, where, out of pity and familial obligation, they get invited to a Christmas party. At first, they awkwardly stand around, trying to keep out of sight, but it’s hard to do when a certain cutie accidentally pulls them into a kiss instead of another partygoer that happened to be wearing the same outfit…
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun," Harry said, pinning her with a look.

"After how I left things with Ron, I don't think the Weasleys want to see me," Hermione looked at him skeptically. She knew that he was only inviting her to the party because he felt bad for her. After ending things with Viktor after three years, she had decided to return to England. She had planned on spending Christmas alone, but when Harry had found out she returned to England, he had visited with her immediately and insisted she spend Christmas with them. 

"Hermione, Ron moved on. We all did." Sighing, Harry shook his head. "Please, if you're truly happy staying home alone, then stay home. But, we'd love to have you." 

She let out a sigh. She didn’t want to spend Christmas alone, truly, so she found herself nodding. “All right, I’ll go.”

“Great, it’s at Grimmauld Place. Ginny and I have renovated- it’s where we’re currently living.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

Harry hugged her tightly. “I’m glad you’re home, Hermione.”

“I’m sure once I settled back in, I’ll feel the same.” Truth be told, she felt like she didn’t quite belong anywhere. She had left this entire life behind to be with Viktor. But now that their relationship was over, she felt like she had to rediscover who she really was.

“You will,” Harry assured her. “I have to run, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you,” Hermione said, seeing Harry to the fireplace. After he Flooed away, Hermione let out a tired sigh.

* * *

“Listen, Charlie, I promise this will be the last time I try and set you up,” Ginny promised, looking at her brother pleadingly. “Her name is Marie, I work with her, and she’s quite sweet.”

“Ginny, you’re just as bad as Mum,” Charlie said, pinning his little sister with a glare.

“She’s coming to the party tonight and will be wearing a red dress with a black bow around her waist,” Ginny continued, ignoring Charlie’s jib. “If you just talk with her, I promise I’ll stop trying to set you up.”

“Fine,” Charlie said, shaking his head. “But I have to know, is Mum the one putting you up to this.”

“No,” Ginny said sheepishly. “I just want you to be happy,” she said, looking at her brother. “You’re just always alone, and I want you to find someone to be with.”

“I’m content being alone,” Charlie said her, reaching out and ruffling her hair playfully. “I don’t need a woman in my life to be content.”

“Be that as it may, I just want you to have someone you confide with.”

“I’ll meet your friend tonight,” Charlie said, wanting to change the conversation.

“Great, I’ll see you then!” Ginny beamed. She kissed her brother on the cheek before disappearing into the Floo.

Charlie groaned, shaking his head. Ginny could be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner, sipping at her mulled wine. The party was in full swing, and she was glad that there was a large crowd of people. It was nice to reconnect with old friends and put together what she missed during her time in Bulgaria. 

Neville was now dating Luna, and Ron was currently seeing Hannah Abbott. To her surprise, Ron had been happy to see her, and she realised that he didn’t have any hard feelings towards her. She had thought she would after she abruptly ended things with him and then moved to Bulgaria to be with Viktor. All this time, she had worried that she had ruined their friendship, and it turned out, she was wrong.

Getting up from her corner, she headed towards the kitchen to refill her glass. As she passed through the doorway, she found herself frozen. “What the…” Looking up, she saw that she was under some mistletoe. A tired sigh escaped her lips. It seemed like Fred and George were still up to their usual antics.

As she went to turn around to see if anyone noticed her current position, someone abruptly put their lips upon hers. Shocked, Hermione tentatively kissed whomever it was back before pulling away. She was free from the mistletoe, but a feeling of longing washed over her as she reeled from that kiss. Though it was brief, she felt a spark of something grow.

“Hermione?” a shock voiced said.

Looking forward, her eyes widened when she saw Charlie staring at her. “Charlie?” she asked in disbelief.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

His words stung. “Oh,” she said curtly. “Sorry to disappoint.” Turning on her heel, she stomped into the kitchen, feeling utterly embarrassed. Charlie hadn’t meant to kiss her… He meant to kiss someone else.

“Hermione, wait,” Charlie said, following her into the kitchen.

“Look, you just said it was a mistake. No harm done,” Hermione said, clearing her throat. She saw that Ginny was watching the pair of them from the corner of her eye as she bustled around the kitchen busily.

Charlie reached out, taking her hand. “Just listen.”

Hermione paused, looking at him. “Look, if it isn’t clear, I’m really embarrassed about this, so can we just let it go.”

“Did you feel something?” he asked, not letting go of her hand.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “What?”

“When I kissed you, did you feel something?” Charlie asked again.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione nodded. “But it doesn’t matter, because you’re clearly with someone.”

Charlie shook his head. “Nah, Ginny was trying to set me up with someone who happens to be wearing the same dress as you. I saw you stuck under the mistletoe, and figured I’d just introduce myself by snogging her.”

“You have a habit of introducing yourself that way?” Hermione asked, arching a brow at him.

He laughed. “Merlin, no. I was just so shocked that it was you, I wasn't thinking. Obviously, what I said wasn’t the best.”

“So you’re not seeing anyone?” Hermione clarified.

“No, are you?” Charlie asked.

“Nope, free as a bird,” she muttered. 

“Good, because I’d love to reconnect, and maybe snog you under some mistletoe again.”

Her cheeks warmed, but she nodded. “I’d actually like that a lot, Charlie.”

“Perfect, let’s refill your drink, I’ll grab one for myself, and we can get comfy.”

“Sounds like a plan.” As she followed Charlie back into the living room, she was glad that Harry had convinced her to come to the party for Christmas. She’d have to thank him later.


End file.
